


[Podfic] Onfindan

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE 2017 [39]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Arthur didn't speak to him for a week after he found out.





	[Podfic] Onfindan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Onfindan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Onfindan: 1:42:58

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMerlin%5d%20Onfindan.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMerlin%5d%20Onfindan.mp3) | **Size:** 95 MB | **Duration:** 1:42:58
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bMerlin%5d%20Onfindan.m4b) | **Size:** 49 MB | **Duration:** 1:42:58

  
---|---


End file.
